Shingeki no Redwall
by Cyrusderdach
Summary: Mir is an ordinary marten trying to uncover his father's mysterious past. Hadrian is a member of the Reconnaissance Corps, aspiring to be one of the best Titan slayers. When the two encounter each other, the future is forever changed. Note: the picture at the top of the cover belongs to DekabristMouse on DeviantArt
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

*Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, nor do I own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. These belong to their respected owners.

It was a quiet summer night in Mossflower Woods. It seemed as if the hot summer day had worn out every beast for miles around. However, there was a small group of vermin creeping in the dark. They moved almost completely unknown to the woodlanders, who were ever wary of the evil that they might commit. Unlike other vermin, these were not looking to cause trouble, nor were scouting for some horde. They were (well, one at least was) adventurers. The one, a pine marten by the name of Mir, was the leader of the group. He had dark brown fur, which was complemented by the creamy fur which covered the front of the body.

"Why do we have to come this far out?" complained his ferret companion.

"Yeah," the vixen who rounded out the trio piped, "Ya know dat we ain't welcome in dese parts."

The marten had had enough of the train of complaints that had been following him for three days. Mir spun around and smacked his companions upside the head. Then glaring, he turned back to his journey. Mir knew that they were legitimately concerned for their safety, but he had to find it.

"My dad's journal said that my stepmother came from a city in the far east. I want to find it... To find them..." Mir explained.

The vixen wasn't pleased by the answer she received. She glared with contempt for the marten, but said nothing. The ferret, being the curious one, opened his mouth and uttered a question. The marten barely heard it because the ferret spoke so softly.

"What?"

"I said," the ferret muttered, "Isn't that part of the forest filled with giant monsters?

"**WHAT?!**" screamed the vixen. Mir hadn't told them that they'd encounter **MONSTERS** on the journey, much less that they were **GIANT**. The vixen began to wish that she hadn't met Mir, and even more that she hadn't agreed to join him.

"Yeah, it is Grim, but my dad also wrote that my stepmother was a part of the military in the city."Mir replied. "They were trained to killed those said monsters. So if we run into any monsters, there's a good chance that we'll also come into contact with their military. We'll be safe."

"I highly doubt that Mir!" the vixen moaned. "The military might attack us, too!"

"Haze..."Grim began.

_THUD._

A ground-shaking vibration caught the trio off guard. They all turned in different directions, trying to find the source of the sound. The sound was quickly approaching, and the vibrations were becoming more violent. Then, there was a shout.

"Commander, look out! The Aberrent is a Jumper!"

Suddenly, something burst out of the treeline. The only one able to identify it was Mir, because of his stepmother.

**_IT WAS A HUMAN._**

The human was being towed by a cable, which was hooked into a nearby tree. The human spun, only to encounter another creature that had rushed out of the treeline: an Abnormal Titan. The human had no time to readjust himself and was devoured by the giant mid -air. Two more humans rushed in behind it.

Mir and Grim watched in horror as the two humans proceeded to their deaths. Haze had run away like any cowardly vermin, leaving them the only two to witness what came next. The first human, an grown female blinded the Titan, while the second, a younger male, attempted to kill it. However, the second was slapped away by the Titan, who struck out in a blind rage. The human was sent flying into Grim, who immediately had the air knocked out of him.

Mir quickly went to help his friend up. The human was just slightly smaller than Grim, but due to the gear, was much heavier. Mir heaved as he struggled to get the human off of the ferret. Grim was on his feet as soon as the human was off.

"Mir!" Grim shouted. "We need to take him and leave!"

The ferret pointed to the first human, who was now in the grasp of the Abnormal. Mir nodded and lifted the small human onto his shoulder. As he did this, Mir realized the human was breathing. The poor creature was still alive!

The mustelid duo rushed away from the Abnormal, who was enjoying a human. It was almost midnight when the two vermin stumbled into the abbey. If it hadn't been for the unconscious human, the vermin would not have been admitted. Mir stayed with the human while he was treated in the infirmary.

"This one is strong," noted one of the nurses as she left the infirmary. "He must be truly brave to fight a monster such as the one you described."

Mir nodded somberly and turned to the human lying in the bed. Then he noticed the most prominent feature the human had. The youngster had the face of his **mother.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Human

Mir awoke to a swarm of Dibbuns at his bedside. A mass of these fiendish youngsters was expected to be found at the abbey at any time, causing trouble for everyone in the monastery. It was usually even worse for the vermin, who are rarely allowed entrance into Redwall. However, it seemed that these particular Dibbuns wanted to annoy Mir with questions.

"Are you gunna eat us?"

"Who id dat bald vermin you bringed wid you? And why id hurted?"

"Aw you ebil?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Id dat fewet a fwend of yours?"

Mir decided to move out of the room as quickly as possible. To his dismay, the Dibbuns had appeared to form a sea around his bed, blocking any route to escape. He supposed the only way to part this metaphorical sea was to give them what they wanted.

"No, I'm not a cannibal. I don't know who he is, but he was fighting some beast that was far larger and stronger than himself. I am definitely **NOT** evil. No, sadly, I am no longer ticklish and yes, the ferret is one of my best friends." Mir replied in a blurb, trying to make a push to the door.

His response only triggered more questions for the curious babes. As Mir struggled to the door, the Dibbuns came once again with their mass of inquiries about the marten. He deeply regretted not telling the Dibbuns to go away and to bother someone else when he had had the chance. However, one child's question caught Mir's attention.

"Why wuz he fightin' dat beast?" asked the small mouse.

Mir rolled back to face the mouse. He could see concern in the little one's eyes. Mir stared and tried to do his best to explain the events that had occurred the night before.

"Well," Mir began, "I don't know exactly what led up to the fight, but from what I saw, the thing that he was fighting was a **giant monster**. It had been chasing one of his friends for a long time and managed to kill said friend. He and another friend tried to fight it, but as you've probably seen, he was hurt pretty badly."

"What happened to da udda fwend?"

"We... had to get him to away and couldn't help the other one. She was killed by the monster."

"..."

The mouse paused briefly, thinking over what he had just learned. Before he could ask another question, the Badgermum came in and sent the little ones out. Then, she turned to Mir with a suspicious glance. He didn't look at her the same way she did. The big badger took a seat and looked at the marten, with more intensity. Finally, she spoke to him.

"Giant monsters? What nonsense are you trying to put in those little ones' heads?" she asked.

Mir looked her firmly in the eyes and held his temper. Had she been there, the badger would have understood. They all would have understood how serious he actually was.

"You weren't there last night. You couldn't possibly believe how terrifying it was to watch them fight that... that... thing. Just imagine what it was like for **him**." Mir replied calmly. "If you're so skeptical of me, why don't you ask him yourself when he wakes up?"

"He's already awake. The Dibbuns went after your 'friend' first." the badger answered. "He was bewildered at the sight of 'talking animals', as he refers to us."

"If he's awake, let's go talk to him.

Mir was about to walk out the door when the badger grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. She looked upset at the fact that he even decided to go talk to him. The marten tried to get around the large beast, but was only shoved down on to the floor by her powerful arms. The badger pinned Mir there.

"Why the hell are trying to stop me?" Mir demanded, finally allowing himself to become angered.

"Where did this child come from?!" the badger growled.

**THE INFIRMARY**

Hadrian looked at his bandages. The mouse who was supposedly a nurse at this "abbey" had told him that he had disjointed his right shoulder, cracked a few of his ribs, and had some deep, but non-lethal, gashes from where his swords had cut him. The animal guards had taken his 3-D maneuvering gear and stored it somewhere else in the compound. Hadrian was truly beginning to believe that he was hallucinating due to a head injury and that his squad had managed to bring him back to the city. All he could do now was bide his time whilst his wounds healed.

Another mouse entered the infirmary. This time, it was a male who seemed to be a warrior-monk. He carried a sword on his belt. Hadrian scoffed at the sword. There was no way that scrap of metal could possibly withstand the heat that a Titan's body generated, nor cut through the monster's flesh at the back of its neck! The mouse spoke gently, trying not to come off as condescending or commanding.

"I would like to speak to you about what happened to you last night." he began. "I am Kael, and you are?"

"Hadrian Vargas of the Scouting Corps' 105th squad." Hadrian replied. "And I'd rather not talk about last night."

"All right... I won't push on about that. But can you at least tell me about yourself? I mean, you're obviously not a mouse!"

"Yeah. I'm from a big city, which is surrounded by even larger walls."

"Why? Are vermin an issue where you come from?"

"What do you mean by vermin? The reason we have the walls is to protect us from Titans, not pests."

"Hm... These Titans that you mentioned... Is the monster your friends described you fighting last night, was that a Titan?"

"You hypocrite! I thought that you weren't going to continue asking me about last night!"

The mouse chuckled. The human was obviously reluctant to speak of the night before, so much that even mentioning the night before would have him sending angered retorts at anyone who asked. Kael shrugged and continued the conversation, believing that the human was happy to have some company.

"Well, as I've said before... you're obviously not a mouse. So, what are you then, baldy?"

"Baldy?"

"Yes. I'm calling you that because where I have fur, you're definitely lacking it."

"Would you quit being a jerk?! I'm a freaking HUMAN for crying out loud! Are you happy?!"

"Yes, actually. I've never seen a human before, so this is rather exciting."

"Wait- I'm not actually hallucinating?"

"Ooh, that's right... Violet mentioned something about you referring to us as 'talking animals'. I take it that mice don't talk where you come from, do they? Well, this is certainly going to be interesting trying how to explain this- oi! Just where do you think you're going?"

Hadrian got up and tried to run to the door. Unfortunately, just moving his right arm caused a jolt of pain so terrible that he lost consciousness from the shock and fell. Kael was already moving to catch him as he plummeted towards the ground. The mouse sighed as he lifted the human and placed him back on the bed. A minute or so later, Hadrian woke up. This time around though, he seemed more grim.

"You're quite lively for someone who's had most of his upper body broken!" joked Kael, not noticing that Hadrian had just experienced a terrible realization.

Tears began to well up in the humans eyes. Hadrian saw flashes of his comrade's last moments, starting with Harold's death by the Abnormal Titan, then regressing back to earlier casualties. James, Cook, Bernard, Solomon, his entire squad, gone on their first mission to find the secret of how to Titans are created. He was now alone, in a strange land with no way to contact the Military.

"They're all dead..." Hadrian muttered. "I'm the last one..."

"Don't worry, lad! I'm sure you'll be fine in a few weeks!" continued Kale, totally oblivious to what the human had experienced.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

Hadrian launched up and grabbed Kael by the collar of his robe. Tears were streaming form his eyes, pouring out all the pain, sorrow,guilt, and confusion that Hadrian felt. Rage controlled his body like a puppet, shaking the mouse vigorously. Kale sat there helplessly, allowing the human to come out with all of the emotion that was built up inside.

"They're all dead, dammit! It's all my fault! I hesitated and got my comrades killed! I thought it was all just some nightmare- That it didn't happen, that I was safe! I-"

Kael slapped the human across the face. He looked Hadrian calmly in the eyes, which was contrasted by the human's own expression.

"I know what it's like to lose friends, Hadrian. I'm no stranger to war." Kael said, gently removing the human's hands from his robe. "I also know what it's like to be in a strange place with strangers judging you at every turn. Don't let it get to you, or you'll end up hurting yourself more in the end."

Hadrian sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Kael sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulder. Kale had been in this situation a few seasons ago, before he had become the Abbey's champion.

"It's not war... it's slaughter..." muttered the soldier.

They sat together for a little while, talking about what happened the night before. Kale tried his best to understand the plight of the young soldier, but only more questions arose about the city and the Titans. How is it that these monsters came to be? Why did the Titans only attack humans?

Kael didn't get the chance to ask any of these questions. The ferret that had arrived the previous night with the human ran into the room screaming, with Dibbuns in close pursuit. The Dibbuns had a rope and a gag for the frightened ferret. Kael laughed merrily, but Hadrian sat and stared at the terrors as they tackled the ferret. The ferret cried for help as he was bound and gagged.

"HEEEEEEL-murf urg!"

The Dibbuns dragged the helpless ferret out of the infirmary. Kael sat on the bed laughing merrily while Hadrian stared at the obvious crime that the little monsters were getting away with. The human bolted up from the bed, only to be tripped by Kael. He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that he could've saved the ferret seconds earlier or the fact that the children were kidnapping someone who saved him and the mouse was helping them get away with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Hadrian shouted.

"Let the Dibbuns have their fun." replied a bemused Kael. "C'mon, mate. I'll show you around the abbey."

"But..."

"It'll help take your mind off of things."

"... Fine." Hadrian agreed reluctantly. "Better than just moping around."

The mouse smiled and led Hadrian out of the room. This was the beginning of a friendship that no one within the City could have ever possibly imagined...


End file.
